


Apology

by Crowllink



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowllink/pseuds/Crowllink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a super long time since I wrote a fic. I hope you like it, tell me if I fucked up something and missed it. Also super thanks to demonkink for checking it over (I’ll blame missed mistakes on you). Also if you haven’t seen s11 you probably should wait on reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

“Cas, we need you to stay here,” Dean shook his head. “You still need rest.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” Castiel fought back, chasing Sam and Dean up the stairs.

“We won’t be gone long,” Sam reassured. “We’ll let you know if we need some help, alright?”

“Don’t hesitate to call,” the angel let out a resigned sigh as the door shut in front of him.

Castiel trudged back down into the bunker, making his way to Sam’s room.

It wasn’t fair, he was capable! Castiel dropped his body onto the bed.

All this alone time got him to think. Too much thinking. His mind would always draw him back to Crowley calling his name then plunging the blade into the demon. He shouldn’t have felt… Whatever he was feeling. He drowned the Winchesters with endless apologies, never even one to Crowley.

Crowley never deserved an apology, he was just as bad as Castiel.

The angel yanked his phone out of his coat before he could change his mind. His finger tapped on those three numbers that belonged to the devil.

“This is the king, what do you need?” Crowley hummed from the other end.

“Crowley,” Castiel sat up.

“Finally you choose a more modern form of contact,” the angel knew Crowley grew a smirk.

“I saw your number in Dean’s phone,” Castiel blandly replied.

“What’s the occasion, Cassie? Am I a booty call? The boys not giving you enough love? Dean told you I’m excellent with my tongue, didn’t he?”

“Stop,” regret reared its head. “I only wanted to speak with you. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, I’d like to make it up to you.”

“You bloody STABBED me, Castiel!” The demon hissed. “Hugs and kisses won’t fix a damn thing. Show me some action behind your words!”

“Then come to the bunker and I’ll do a damn thing,” Castiel huffed.

“You seem to be forgetting the whole STABBING ME tidbit.”

“Does nothing please you?” Castiel pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Look, if I make any moves, you have my permission to do whatever you need to defend yourself.”

“One exception: it’s just you and I and no traps. I will bite if you break my rules.”

“That’s more than one, Crowley…” Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. “Meet me in front of the bunker, I’ll be there unarmed.”

Castiel dragged himself back out of bed and made his way back to the bunker’s entrance. It was obvious Crowley would arm himself, he wasn’t an idiot, yet something in Castiel’s gut knew that the demon wouldn’t attack. He hoped, at least.

The angel pulled open the heavy door and frowned. As expected, Crowley aimed a gun at him.

“Is this really necessary?” Castiel stared down at the gun.

“Do you have brain damage, Castiel?” Crowley huffed. “Last I remember, you went all feral. What’s got you tamed?”

“We managed to get your mother to reverse the spell,” Castiel paused. “Throughout it all, I knew you were still alive. I’m glad it’s that way.”

“You know I wouldn’t go down so easy, Cassie,” Crowley lowered the gun, a small grin grew on his face. “So, what do you want? Make up sex?”

“Crowley,” the angel scolded. “Follow me. I promise there are no traps where we are going. If there are, I’ll dispel them immediately.”

Castiel led the demon down the bunker’s halls, careful to not allow Crowley to peer down any open door.

“I don’t like the smell of this room,” Crowley narrowed his eyes as Castiel led him inside. “Smells like Moose.”

“This is Sam’s room,” Castiel informed. “He, ah, has Netflix set up here… I’ve watched many things. I’m particularly fond of one show about cowboys in space. Too bad it ended so soon, nothing’s ever captured me like-”

“Stop,” Crowley held up a hand. “Are you trying to ask if I want to watch something with you? Can’t think of anything better?”

“It’s something I enjoy, and maybe you’ll enjoy it too,” Castiel sat down at the edge of the bed.

“What’s gotten into you?” The demon frowned. “You’re a bloody angel and you’re wasting away watching television?!”

Castiel stared down at the floor. Crowley was right, but it’s not as if he has a choice. The Winchesters want him to stay, where else would he go? Heaven despises him, Claire deserves a life without him, he has no one. There was only the boys and… Crowley. He wouldn’t call Crowley a friend of course, but he was the only one he knew outside of the Winchesters.

“Something on your mind, kitten?” Castiel didn’t notice when Crowley sat down.

The angel remained quiet.

“If you’d rather give me the silent treatment, then I’d best be on my way.”

“Wait. Don’t go,” Castiel glanced up at Crowley.

The demon raised an eyebrow at him. Castiel had no idea what he wanted. If Crowley left, he’d be alone again. Sam and Dean were too busy, but Crowley.  He betrayed him, tried to murder him. He shouldn’t have showed up, especially after all Castiel has done to him. Crowley was still here.

“Stay. Watch something with me. Even if it’s for a minute,” Castiel nearly pleaded.

“Aren’t you the selfish one,” Crowley chuckled. “Is there another reason why you want me here? Don’t be shy.”

“Sam and Dean said it’s best I stay here,” Castiel let out a defeated sigh. “I need a purpose. I can’t sit around, but all I do is make mistakes. Dean seems to enjoy scolding me whenever I take action, Sam isn’t so uptight.”

“They’re not mommy and daddy, why listen to them?” Crowley stated. “Be a big boy and step out into the world, I know you’re useful out there… And don’t think of turning against me again, you might not be so lucky next time.”

“I can’t upset them, Crowley,” Castiel frowned. “They’re all I have.”

“They’re not going to abandon you, Cassie. You’ve done splendidly horrid things to the boys, and they’ve still stuck around. Complete morons.”

“That makes you a moron,” Castiel couldn’t hide his small smirk as Crowley’s face fell. “You’re here too.”

“Cause you’re not boring like the other blokes in Hell,” Crowley defended himself. “You’re entertaining, Castiel, and a bit of eye candy as well.”

“Eye candy? I’m not sure I understand,” the angel raised an eyebrow. Eyes cannot taste nor is he edible, why would Crowley say such a thing?

“Forget it,” Crowley waved a hand. “Be the Castiel I knew and do something bloody stupid.”

“Why? You want me to get killed?”

“No, you’re useless to me dead.” Castiel’s eyes widened. “You do owe me a few favors here and there. Don’t think that saving your life was a freebie, I’d like something in return.”

“What could you possibly want from me? I have nothing to offer,” the angel tilted his head.

“I’m saving up my point for when I need to cash in,” Crowley hummed. “I know you’re feeling a bit lonely. I’d gladly keep you company as long as it means you owe me more. Deal?”

“Fine, but keep it reasonable,” Castiel urged.

“Now hold it, Cassie.” The demon shook his head, a devious smirk grew on his lips. “You know how I like so seal the deals.”

“Will you keep quiet afterwards?” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

Crowley only leaned closer to him. The angel hesitated before deciding to move in, pressing his lips on the demon’s. Castiel found his eyes closing as a hand grasped at his locks. He was so lost in this moment that he let out a quiet gasp as soon as Crowley pulled away. Crowley relaxed back on the bed.

“Might as well get comfortable, join me?”

Castiel paused before scooting back to lean on the headboard. He wasn’t sure why his body began heating up as he neared Crowley. Castiel tried not to think about it as he played show for the two of them.

The angel couldn’t stay focused on the television. His mind wondered if his body was becoming ill, maybe a sort of reaction to the curse? Castiel felt a strange longing for the demon, it had to be a desire to kill. Rowena lied, she only locked away the curse until he saw him. Crowley shouldn’t be near him like this. It’s the curse, it can’t be anything else. Castiel shoved Crowley away from him, causing the demon to drop off the bed.

“What the hell, Castiel!?” Crowley spat at the angel as he situated himself.

“You need to get away from me,” Castiel crawled away from Crowley, avoiding his gaze. He slipped and collapsed off the bed. “I’m - I’m… I’m craving you. The curse is still here! Leave!”

The angel’s heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t feel the need to kill Crowley, Rowena must have masked it. Castiel’s body felt as if it burned, not even the sweat would cool him down. His eyes widened as he glanced up at Crowley.

“Crave, Castiel?” Crowley raised an eyebrow and paced over to the angel. “Is that really how you’d describe it?”

Castiel brought a hand up to his eyes. His vision remained clear and no blood dripped out.

“I don’t understand… What did she do to me?!”

“You’re looking rather hot and bothered, angel,” the demon smirked at him, only causing his face to heat up more. “Are you positive it isn’t something else?”

“It can’t be… I still need time to recover… Something went wrong. I need to call Sam and Dean.” Castiel stumbled onto his feet and rushed over to his phone on the nightstand. He gasped as the demon stepped in his way. “Crowley, I don’t want to hurt you. Leave.”

“How cute, you don’t want to hurt your precious king. You truly are an angel,” the demon purred.

Was Crowley enjoying this? Doesn’t he understand that he could get killed!?

“Hell would be chaotic without you,” Castiel stepped back from Crowley. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, please leave.”

“Oh, but I have an idea of what’s ‘wrong’,” Crowley chuckled. “Hear me out, darling?”

Castiel bit his lip at the nickname, hating how his body only seemed to react worse every moment as Crowley stayed near.

“I think a certain angel has a little crush,” the demon hummed.

“Yes, Crowley, I might crush you if you stay,” Castiel retorted. “Go now!”

“You’re an idiot, Castiel,” Crowley stepped forward and pressed his lips on the angel’s.

Castiel froze, his mind went blank. A wave of pleasure drove through his body. Crowley’s lips felt softer than before, something that should be impossible.

“Crowley,” the angel breathed against the demon’s lips.

“What’d you think of that kiss?” Crowley bumped his nose against Castiel’s.

“It… felt nice,” Castiel mumbled.

“Can’t think of a more creative word to use, kitten?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” Castiel locked his eyes with Crowley. “The curse must be making me feel this way. It’s ah… making me want you in some strange way.”

“Come off it, I know you’re smarter than that,” Crowley scoffed. “You’re blushing. You loved it.”

“I… found myself… greatly enjoying this,” Castiel ducked his head down. “You’re -ah- very talented.”

“At kissing? It’s what I do for a living,” Crowley brought a hand up to the angel’s cheek. Castiel allowed him to lift up his head. “Think you’re up for another?”

Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips back on Crowley’s. That warm feeling boiled back up inside him. His hands smoothed up the demon’s back and pulled him closer. In return, he felt the demon’s hands sneak under his coat and wrapped around his waist. Damn, Castiel needed this to last forever. This moment felt so… human. It was impossible for a demon’s touch to be so loving.

“Does this make up for everything I’ve done?” Castiel struggled to pull away from Crowley.

“Mmm, could use more convincing,” Crowley grinned up at the angel.

“I did say I wanted to make it up to you,” Castiel beamed. “Maybe we could move this to the bed? Would be more comfortable.”

Crowley began to lead Castiel back onto the bed, but a loud vibration caused Castiel to jump back. Castiel frowned, must have been Crowley’s phone. The demon whipped his phone out and quickly answered.

“This is the king, what is it?” His voice tinged with annoyance. “You couldn’t have bloody screwed up at a worse time… Augh, idiots.”

Crowley’s face calmed at he turned his attention back towards Castiel.

“You think we could have a rain check? Got some business to take care of, I’m sure you understand.”

“It won’t be too long?” Castiel attempted to not sound so needy. “I’d like more of… this.”

He grasped onto Crowley’s hand.

“You’re damn easy on the eyes, Cassie,” Crowley squeezed the angel’s hand. “You’re lucky for that… Try your best to stay patient, alright sunshine?”

Castiel nodded and pecking one more kiss onto the demon’s lips before he disappeared.


End file.
